Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is a former British SAS soldier and the trusted security to Thomas Wayne. He is the proud owner of security firm Pennyworth Security and a close friend of Bazza and Dave Boy. History Nothing much is known about Alfred's history, other than the fact he served 10 years in the SAS for the British Government alongside Bazza and Dave Boy. Flashbacks of his time in the military still plague him. Throughout Pennyworth Series Forming Pennyworth Security After his departure from the SAS, Alfred, aspiring to be his own man and build an empire, formed his own security business, Pennyworth Security. Alfred began by working with small clubs on the door, however, his reach expanded after meeting Thomas Wayne in Pilot, who offered him a security contract, much to his delight. Pennyworth, however, declined, instead deciding to freelance. Through Pennyworth Security, Alfred has become known to the infamous Raven Society, run by Lord Harwood. Tensions began to rise after the kidnapping of his girlfriend, Esme Winikus, by Raven Society member Bet Sykes, and was one of the reasons he declined to work with Thomas Wayne in the future. Relationship with Esme Winikus Alfred first met Esme while working as security of a downtown club in London where Esme was dancing in Pilot. Alfred approached Esme and asked if he could take her out the following day, to which she agreed. The relationship between the two grew as the two became closer, leading to Alfred eventually asking Esme to marry him in The Landlord's Daughter. Esme agreed and the two planned to marry, however complications arose in Martha Kane as Esme's father declined to bless the marriage — promising to disinherit Esme if the two were to marry, an ordeal which led to Esme handing back Alfred's ring. With the marriage called off, Esme planned to move away to pursue a dancing career, however Alfred, realising his loss, rented an apartment for the two using money acquired from his business deal with Martha Kane and the No Name League. The two eventually fixed their differences and Esme accepted Alfred's hand in marriage once again. Avenging Esme Alfred's relationship with Esme is short-lived, when she is killed by Captain Curzon — his old captain from his army days — in retaliation for publicly humiliating him previously. Alfred is sent into a long grieving period and a hunt to find out who is responsible. He works closely with John Ripper to find out the suspect and further asks for Aziz's help to track him down. When he finally comes face-to-face with Curzon, he shows no emotion when killing him, but is unwilling to allow Bet Sykes to torture him, who is also suffering from the grief of loosing Esme. In retaliation for this, Alfred is arrested by Aziz and sentenced to seven years in prison. Aiding the Queen With his future at risk following his incarceration, Alfred strikes a deal with Aziz to assassinate Harwood and save the government. Alfred takes the deal, but is unwilling to follow through with the killing of the No Name agents when he realises they are Martha Kane and Thomas Wayne. Fearing that he may be arrested for deviating from the deal, Alfred hatches a plan to flee the country for New Orleans. With all ways out of the country halted thanks to the Raven Society and the kidnapping of the Queen, Alfred sees an opportunity to save the Queen and clear his name. With the help of Martha and Thomas, he is able to save the Queen from Bet and Peggy and is thus pardoned from his incarceration, but takes the opportunity to sleep with the Queen. When he learns of his father's involvement with the Raven Society and fearing the Queen's safety, Alfred again launches a plan to save the Queen. He arrives at the cabinet dinner to find his father, Arthur, threatening the cabinet with an explosive. He unfortunately has to shoot his father, but the explosives detonate anyway. Alfred is able to carry the Queen from the fire to safety. Personality Alfred Pennyworth is described as being a handsome, charming young man from London. He struggles with the being a kindhearted boy and the brutal killer he was forced to become as a member of the SAS.Character Gallery on Epix website. He is further shown to be a compassionate person when he is ordered by Inspector Aziz to shoot Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane in order to frame them for the murder of Lord Harwood. He refuses to shoot them, despite not knowing them very well, despite the fact that he is aware it could potentially cost him his freedom and land him back in jail. Despite this, he is shown to have a ruthless anger inside of him, especially when it comes to killing those that have wronged him. Appearances :;Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Landlord's Daughter'' *''Martha Kane'' *''Lady Penelope'' *''Shirley Bassey'' *''Cilla Black'' *''Julie Christie'' *''Sandie Shaw'' *''Alma Cogan'' *''Marianne Faithfull'' Trivia *He served 10 years in the army.Pilot *Alfred's army report states that he served as a quartermaster in the Catering Corps to cover up his service in SAS.Pilot *He is offered a position at Scotland Yard at the end of Season 1. Gallery Promotional images Pennyworth Headshot.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Pennyworth Security Category:No Name League